


Lesson of Lust

by Kiki923, Lizathe1andonly



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki923/pseuds/Kiki923, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizathe1andonly/pseuds/Lizathe1andonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Hiddleston and his female student bond over time spent together out of the classroom. But how close is too close when it comes to a teacher/ student relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This work was done in collaboration with my friends, Andrea, Sarah and Lizathe1andonly. Two of them do not yet have AO3 accounts which means I could not add them as co-authors in that section, so I am giving them their credit here.

"Excusez-moi monsieur...pourriez...vous aider...à me diriger...vers à la bibliotheque?" (Excuse me sir, could you help direct me to the library.) She attempted carefully, translating the provided text and tripping over the French 'R', among other things. Her first error shook her confidence, causing her to second guess all subsequent syllables. Her shoulders slumped in defeat from her self critique. She had been working on this with her french professor, Tom Hiddleston, for a while now and still she was struggling.

The private tutoring was an exchange for being a sort of unofficial teachers assistant. She took care of things such as arranging his schedule and meetings, fielding calls while he was working on grading and lessons, even doing some filing. The deal itself seemed fair enough; the fact that 50% of her grade for his class was oral did not. She was almost certainly going to fail.

Tom sat back in his chair on the opposite side of his office desk, absent-mindedly stroking his tie as he spoke. "Unsurprisingly your translation is spot on, as always."

"Ughh," his student groaned in response, slumping down even further, her head hitting his desk.

"You are aware that was a compliment, right?" He asked, confused by her action.

"No it wasn't," she groused, sitting back up and sending him a slight glare. "You taking the time to point out the obvious is an attempt to spare my feelings because I mucked up. My pronunciation is utter rubbish and you know it. And it's bloody annoying!"

Tom forced himself not to grin, reveling in the candor and familiarity with which his admittedly favorite student spoke. Of course he shouldn't have a favorite student and he shouldn't admit such a thing, even if only to himself. Nor should he allow such a breach of etiquette to go uncorrected.

However he had grown fond of her over their time together, both in class and most especially outside of it, secluded in his office. She had an intelligence and sense of humor that combined to make her quite easy to get along with. She was also thoughtful; picking up on cues when he had a tough day and offering to lend an ear, bringing him honey and chamomile tea several times a day that week he was fighting a cold. It wasn't hard to see why they had formed a friendship, however right or wrong that may have been.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flown off like that," she said, breaking the silence with an apology, thinking it was a negative reaction to her outburst rather than the quick walk down memory lane that it was. "It hasn't been the best day for me and this just isn't helping at all. But that's no excuse for going off on you like that. It's not your fault, it's mine. On paper I can conjugate verbs and work the french language like a proper mademoiselle. It's when I try to speak it that my mouth won't cooperate and gets me into trouble."

"It would seem that your mouth is betraying you then, mademoiselle. How very naughty of it," Tom replied with out thinking, his own mouth betraying him with such a statement and the smirk that followed.

"I...umm," she stammered, her cheeks burning with a blush. Had he really just said that? Oh if only he knew what image that had put in her head.

"Tea?" He offered, immediately schooling his features once more. "It might help." Yes, tea. Tea was definitely in order. Tea would take care of the tension he was suddenly feeling.

"Tea…tea is good," She answered as she took a deep breath to calm herself as well as her libido. 

Tom got up and walked over to the small coffee pot he had ready and waiting with hot water as he often always did for a hot cup of tea. Whilst preparing there tea he couldn’t help himself but steal a few glances at her. He'd be lying to himself if he didn’t think she was beautiful. Beautiful eyes that light up whenever she talked about something she loved, silky hair that seemed to always be in place, skin that seemed as soft as cotton. He stopped his thoughts before he let them go to far…..

He grabbed their tea and headed over to his desk where she was sitting with her nose in her book.

"Here you go, just how you like it. Lipton tea with four scoops of sugar, two scoops on honey, and dash of lemon juice." He said with a smile and pulled up a chair so he was sitting an acceptable distance from her. Not too far not too close. 

"Thank you," She said and took a sip. "Mmmmmm. That’s delicious! You might just make better tea then my mom."

"Well, I am British. Tea is kind of in my blood, " Tom said, glad he was able to make her smile that smile he loved to see her wearing. Her smile only lasted for a few seconds before a furrowed brow took its place.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked concerned.

"It's ok Professor, I don’t want to bother you with my troubles when you already have so much to worry about. It's fine." She tried to give a smile.

"Come now, don’t be silly. You listen to me when I have issues and lend me YOUR ear and advice. Everyone needs someone to vent to, im all ears. Also, I thought I told you you could call me Tom when we were in here…?" He said and smiled softly. 

" Sorry TOM…" she emphasized his name and looked over to him and saw nothing but caring and concern in his blue/green eyes. He really did care for her and wanted to know what was on her mind and troubling her. She went back to reading her french book avoiding the topic of her troubles.

"Do you not trust me? Do you not WANT to confide in me?" Tom asked kind of hurt that she wouldn’t let him console her.

"Oh Tom, it's not that it's just….what ISN'T wrong!?!? I'm not getting ANYTHING above a C in ANY of my classes, I have to get my grades up to at least an A- before the semester is up in 2 weeks, finals are coming up, I'm tired from working TWO…that’s right, count em'…TWO jobs while trying to keep up a healthy study habit and balance sleep. I have NO idea if I'm even going to be coming back to school next semester because I just DON’T have the funds for it. I'm having issues finding loans TO fund my education because I can't find a cosigner for my mother because my mom can't sign for a loan alone. My manager at my one job is a total asshat and has been giving me a hard time ALL week, I just…" she tries to hold back her sobs but can't help but to let the tears deceive her. "…its just a lot at one time…"

"Well damn," He lets out a deep breath. "that’s like a soap opera and a Shakespeare play all wrapped in one big emotional burrito…"

She laughs and wipes a tear away " Tell me about it…" Trying to clear her mind she gets up and walks over to the window on the other side of the room. From the office window she can see the trees swaying in the early evening breeze, the sun setting off in the distance making the sky full of vibrant shades of pink, purple and orange. Her mind can't help but overthink every possible thing that is going wrong with her and her life. At the rate her emotions are going she is going to drive herself insane.

"…fuck," She says under her breath and finally lets go of all the built up stress and upset of the last week. Before she can even count the tears she has caught in her hands, Tom is behind her with his hands on her upper arms slowly moving his hands up and down in comfort.

"Shhhh darling. It's going to be ok. Everything will work itself out. You’re a strong, smart, spunky young woman and you will find a way to get through this."

"How….." she asks.

"Because I have faith in you that I don’t think you have in yourself…."

She turns around to face him and as if it is second nature to her, wraps her arms around his waist and places her forehead to his chest. Tom thought nothing of the physicality of the moment, no matter how right or wrong it was. 

It wasn’t wrong… it wasn’t right. It didn’t matter. Suddenly Tom felt his heart beat start to synchronize with hers. She lifted her head and got a little too close to Tom’s face. She blushed and stuttered “So ahm…p- professor…”

“Tom,” he interrupted with a soft voice, almost whispering “I thought I told you to call me Tom”.

Tom gazed a little longer at her beautifully tragic face, into those sad, pretty eyes. He couldn't help feeling a desire grow inside. "Okay," he finally said. Releasing her from his embrace, he went over to a shelf and grabbed a book on basic french. "Très bien Mademoiselle, let's work on some pronunciation."

She nodded, avoiding his gaze as she moved back to her seat. She was feeling the same fire burning inside her as Tom had felt moments before. He sat down in front of her and opened the book, pointing to a word on the page. When he looked up from the word he caught her eyes and was distracted by her beauty, knowing he had made the right choice with that word.

Looking down at the word he chose she took a deep breath, slowly opening her mouth to pronounce the word. "B-b-beau," she stammered.

Tom smiled. "Very good dear... go on," he said, pointing at another word, this time moving closer to her.

“D-de…” her cheeks turned red again and her heart pounded like a crazy drum. What was Tom playing at? Was he guessing her deepest thoughts and desires about him? “Désire,” she finally said.

“Good job, Mademoiselle. You’re doing great,” said Tom getting a little bit nervous. He even felt how his hands began to get all sweaty. At that moment he didn't know exactly what he wanted from her, but he couldn’t stop. He only knew that he wanted more of her. He moved a little closer to her, pointing to a third word. A word that set the tone.

She looked into his eyes, feeling that word in the deepest parts of her, guessing his thoughts and accepting her own. Taking a really deep breath without any second thoughts or single stutter , “Feu” .

Tom felt a shiver crossing his spine. “Very good dear, but… it’s a little softer sound. Like this, Feu. Now you try.”

She tried again, this time softer, almost whispering. “Feu,” she said with her eyes nailed on his.

This provocative act made him get closer to her, interlacing his legs with hers, and this time he touched her lower lip with the tips of his fingers. "Use less of your teeth, Mademoiselle. Use your lips to throw a softer sound. Try it," he said with his fingers still on her lips

“Feu,” she whispered, feeling his legs start to shiver.

"Better," Tom whispered. "But it's not perfect and I know you can do it perfectly." He added without taking his eyes off her. "Here... touch my lips, " He took her hand in his, placing her fingers on his lower lip. "Feu... feu... feu," he repeated, getting closer and closer to her face. "Repeat with me dear... feu."

"Feu."  
"Feu."  
"Feu."  
"Feu."

Tom could feel the warmth of her breath hypnotizing him. They were hitting the point of no return. There could be consequences. But it didn’t matter. It wasn’t right… it wasn’t wrong. It was.  
With that thought on both their minds, they merged their pronunciations with a deep, warm, and wet kiss that felt, ironically, like the fire they both felt as their breathing became more and more intense.

Their lips are heavenly together. He puts one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip, pulling her closer. She moans, still not convinced this was really happening. He ran his fingers into her silky hair and continued his exquisite assault on her lips. He wanted to never stop, to bring her into his lap and lose all control, but he had to be sure this is what she wanted.

He pulled away, his hand still in her hair slightly and she looked up into his eyes. He gasped slightly, they were full of fire and strength, "There's no stopping me unless you object."

She blinked slowly, exhaled and smiled, "Je suis à vous." And that was it. He took her in his lap as he wanted and devoured her mouth. She hummed in delight as his tongue danced with her own and roamed freely in her mouth. He moved his left hand down the front of her body, stopping for a moment to squeeze her supple breast. What a time for her to wear a skirt! He slowly moved his hand up her thigh, tickling her flesh with his nails ever so gently. He got to her bikini line and she gasped in his mouth.

He did not hesitate. He found her insanely wet, waiting for him. She moaned full and loud as he dove two of his long, beautiful fingers into her. There was no real rhythm to how he moved his fingers in her, whatever he did made her moan. She bit her lip and looked down at him.

He smiled, "Does that feel good mademoiselle?"

"Oui!" She screams out as he adds a third finger to her wet womanhood and twists his fingers more aggressively.

She giggled, "It appears you improve my French by being inside me Misère."

Tom looked up at her, "Just imagine what'll come out of that beautiful mouth when I have you bent over my desk." He stood up holding her, pushed her up against the wall, "But first let me show you my oral skills." He put his arms under her thighs and knelt down after he pulled of her underwear. He had her secure on his shoulders before he dove into her dripping core.

The first touch to her folds caused her to gasp in shock and relief, unprepared for the assault to her senses. It was like an answered prayer sending ripples of pleasure in every direction with each brush of his tongue. The scratch of his five o'clock shadow tickled between her legs, adding only more bliss to the moment. She couldn't count how many times she had fantasized about that feeling as they spent quiet afternoons working in this very office.

Another pass of his tongue found her hands flying to his hair, tangling themselves in his ginger locks, needlessly holding him in place. As if there could have been any further encouragement than the scent of her arousal. As if anything could cause him to abandon the quest for more of the sweet taste that was flooding his mouth.

Each delightfully agonizing stroke he made stopped just short of her clit, slowly driving her mad with need. Her hips bucked forward of their own will, urging him to go further. To give her more.

He brought his hands around her outer thighs, reaching up to her hips, dragging her skirt up with him. The material now bunched in his hands, he held her hips firm. Intent on continuing with his plan for her ultimate rapture he began peppering kisses along the length of her slit. Again he came close to her sensitive nub but did not touch it.

"Tom, please," she breathed. She was beginning to tremble from the denial of her orgasm. "Mon Dieu...Tom....s'il vous plaît..."

Tom suddenly removed her from his shoulders and stood up before her at eye level. They stare into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but built up fiery passion reflecting back at them. She grabs his tie and pulls him in like a huntress to her prey, their lips crushing each other. Her fingers work quickly to undo his tie as his hands are working on his grey vest. She then goes to his white dress shirt and quickly undoes the buttons to reveal his mid drift, tone and lean just as she had imagined. She lets her finger tips roam over his body up to his arms and slowly pushes his shirt back. As his shirt falls to the floor she hears a soft moan escape Tom's mouth along with the sensation of a shiver that runs down his spine. His hands work their way under her shirt to remove it, then move down to her ass, finding the zipper of her skirt and opening it, letting it fall to the floor.

Without warning Tom grabs her by her ass and lifts her up. Her arms wrap around his neck deepening their kiss as her legs wrap around his waist like a vine to a tree. His hands working her backside, kneading her cheeks, he makes his way over to the desk. With one fast movement everything on the desk is now on the floor. The only sound in the room is the breathlessness the two of them share.

Tom's lips travel south, finding there way to her weak spot right under her ear. He keeps moving, making his path down along her neck giving no mercy; licking, sucking and nipping as he goes. Her hands start to work at Tom's pants, undoing his belt and unzipping them, pushing them down around his ankles. Feeling dauntless, she starts to rub her hand along his shaft threw his fitted boxers, his hardness evident.

The sensation of his mouth on her neck and his hands running up and down her thighs was enough to drive her to the brink. Soft moans escape her mouth and she hears Tom softly chuckle. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," He says in a low husky tone, running two fingers along her wet slit, teasing and testing her patience.

"Enlighten me…" she responds in a breathless plea.

He continues to slowly tease her opening, inserting his fingers time and again right as he passes over her then removing them just as fast. Between kisses he breathed his answer onto her neck, "That first day of class…. you coming in late… embarrassed… with flushed cheeks….tight jean shorts… your little tank top...god you were sexy….and now I have you all to myself…."

Inserting his fingers with a force that hits her sweet spot, he places his thumb on her clit and makes slow agonizing circles. He grabs both her wrists in one hand and pushes her back so she's laying down on the desk, him standing between her legs, hovering over her as he pins her arms above her head. He leans down and whispers in her ear," Votre mine." 

Tom continues his quest south, kissing her body along the way while still fingering her opening. He moved across her collar bone then down to her chest. Thank god for strapless front clasp bras. He quickly undoes her bra with his free hand to reveal her hardened nipples, taking one at a time in his mouth, still heading down. Down her stomach, across her hips, there was not a single place untouched by Tom's lips. One surprise flick of Tom's tongue across her sensitive nub was enough to almost make her come undone right then and there. All these sensations at once were driving her into a complete frenzy.

He kisses his way back up her body, retracing his drawn path until then are at eye level. Releasing her wrists from his grasp he stands up, not breaking eye contact with her. Her hands still lay above her head unable to move. Tom moves a little closer, aligning himself with her center. His hands run down her body , taking everything in, until they rest behind her knees. Pulling her forward he enters her quickly and all at once, filling her to the core. As if she had no control of her body her hands go straight to griping the side of the desk and her back arches as she lets out a moan of pure ecstasy.

"Lets see if I can make you do that again," Tom purrs as he almost fully withdraws himself from her sheath. Hands still behind her knees he pulls her forward once more ,making her cry out louder, letting his own cry escape in unison with hers. 

" Please Tom! I don’t know how much more I can take!"

"…votre souhait, mon commandement. " (your wish, my command)

He starts off at a slow pace, letting them get used to the feel of each other, switching his angle ever so slightly every few minutes, getting deeper. Putting her legs on his shoulders he picks up the pace, her reaction of unspoken pleasure letting him know he hit the spot. She doesn't know where to go with her hands. They go from the desk to her hair to pinching her nipples, simultaneously distracting yet somehow adding on to the pleasure of the moment.

" God darling… you're so wet. One might just think…you were anticipating this, " Tom says between breaths.

"Who says I wasn’t?" she answers and lets out a quite chuckle. "Oh god, Im….gu…gunna cum…"

Tom thrusts in deeper hitting her g-spot and making her tremble. She reaches down and starts vigorously rubbing her clit, coming undone in seconds. Tom continues his pulsating moves as she rides out the after shocks of her orgasm, moaning as she descends.

After she has gained what she can of her sense of self, she decides its HER turn to play. She gives him a sexy smolder and says, "mon tour." (…my turn). Taking her legs from his shoulders, she puts her feet on his chest and pushes him back into his chair. Before he even has a chance to settle in she's on top of him, straddling his lap. She starts to nibble his neck, making him moan, until her lips reach his. She deepens their kiss and starts to tease his erect manhood with her soaked folds, slowly moving up and down, rubbing herself along his length. With the sounds coming from him she knows she's driving him crazy. She slowly slides down his body, planting soft kisses as she goes, until she is kneeling on the floor at his feet. Scooting closer to her target, she looks up at Tom and can see the anticipation gleaming from within him. He wants it, and he wants it bad.

Holding nothing back she dives in taking him all, inch by glorious inch into her mouth. His hands fly to her hair, his hips bucking forward. "Gahhhh!!!! GOD darling, do you NOT have a gag reflex?!?!" She chuckles, sending vibrations threw his cock, making him jerk more. She bobs up and down, her tongue moving around the tip when she comes up before she descends again. Fondling his sack, she forms a tight "O" with her lips, causing him to curl his toes and tighten the grip he has in her hair. "FUCK!" He cries out, breathless. Never has a word sounded more sexy than in that moment.

She can tell he's close to the edge and decides to give him her grand finale. Sliding up his shaft to the top she starts to suck on just his sensitive head, giving the attention of her left hand to his sack and her right to his shaft. 

"OH….MY… GO..D…UHHH!"

With one last suck she removes her mouth from his tip as he cums, shooting out all over her chest and his thighs. She smiles triumphantly as he lays limp and out of breath in the chair.

"Well, that was…."

" Tres magnifique…?" She answers, trying to gain control of her own breathing. 

"Oui. Ehehehe!"

"We better get cleaned up. Its getting kind of late and I gotta get home. Room mates kind of like…"

"A minnie mom…" they say simultaneously.

"I remember you telling me." He says and smiles.

"How could you not, I have a new story every day." she laughs.

"I know a place we could shower…." Tom says, then looks at her with a smolder. "Care to join me?" He stands up, offering her his hand.

"Don’t mind if I do monsieur…"


End file.
